


The Mandalorian and Jedi

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Din Djarin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Implied Mpreg, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Luke Skywalker, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, The Force, mand'alor din djarin, still in armor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Din has decided to finally visit his son Grogu after a few months being Mand'alor. What he wasn't expecting was to find out the Jedi is an omega and going into heat.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	The Mandalorian and Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Back with an a/b/o fic for Dinluke. I've been taking prompts on Tumblr for the pairing. This one was sent by @thornescratch which is "Luke about to go into heat for the first time in a while, and oh hey, Din finally learns where Luke and Grogu are, and HE’S about to go into rut for the first time in a while, and the outcome is… torrid."
> 
> So here is the masterpiece I've came up. Let me know if I missed any tags cause I always forget a couple. If you want to send in your own prompt for a/b/o Dinluke you can send them to my ask box on Tumblr. Username is @toocold2115. Excuse any errors and enjoy.

“Thank you for coming to the meeting” Din stood at the head of the long table. The rest of his council were sitting down and looking at their king. “I will be leaving  _ Mandalore  _ for some time. While I’m away Armorer will be leading” 

“The Armorer?” Bo-katan questioned in distaste. 

“Yes. She’s the only one I trust to take my place while I’m away” 

“But-” 

“What I say is final” He stopped her from saying another word. 

“How long will you be away?” Paz asked. 

“A couple days. Maybe a week. It depends” 

“And where would you be going?” Koska asked.

“I can’t share that information for safety reason” 

“You’re gonna go see that jedi. You shouldn’t. They are-”

“I am going to see my son” Bo-Katan was really testing his patience. “The jedi is the one protecting him and teaching him” 

“He could easily take over-”

“He’s not taking over anything!” He shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. “Another word from you and I will have you off this planet!” 

Bo-Katan looked scared at hearing the  _ Mand’alor  _ shout in anger. 

“If the jedi is taking care of your son then you must go see him” Boba spoke up.   


“Very well. If there’s any emergencies, send a call and I will rush over. Meeting adjourn” He made his way out the door. 

“ _ Mand’alor _ ” He stopped at the end of the steps and turned around to see it was Bo-Katan and Koska. 

“I don’t want to hear any more nonsense from you” Din warned with a pointed finger. 

“I know you’ve been talking to that jedi on a daily basis” She said. “He’s slowly worming his way into your mind to take over  _ Mandalore _ ” 

Din took a step closer to the alpha woman to stand at full height to intimidate her. “I said I don’t want to hear no nonsense from you. He isn’t trying to take over my planet. We talk so I can see Grogu and get updates on him. One more step out of line and I will keep my promise on getting rid of you” 

He walked away before she could say anything else. He got to his new ship that would never be the same as the Razorcrest. He took off and put in the coordinates that Luke gave him. It took a month before Luke found his communication link. He would call so Din could calm Grogu down when he was upset. The jedi admitted that it has been tough training the child since he formed such a strong bond to Din. Three months of knowing each other, Grogu started to scent Luke. He was surprised when the child started to imprint on him.  It took four days to get to the coordinates. It was a nice planet that seemed to be mostly vacant. He landed and had to walk for an hour before seeing a cabin. “Ba!” He smiled as he watched Grogu run towards him with his arms outstretched. Din happily lifted the child and let him hold both sides of his helmet. Grogu cooed as he moved to press his face in the crook of Din’s neck. 

“Sorry it’s been so long  _ adiik _ ” He rested his forehead against Grogu’s, who was rambling in his own little language. 

“He’s really missed you” He moved Grogu to cradle him while he looked at the jedi. He looked so much different than on the hologram and his scent. He didn’t catch it the first time they saw each other. 

“You’re an omega” Din outright said. 

“Um yeah” Luke was confused. “Is that a problem?” 

“No” Din quickly said. “I just didn’t know” 

Luke tilted his head and looked at the mandalorian. Normally people would underestimate him for being an omega. Most jedi’s were betas or a rare alpha, but never an omega. Jedi’s were never meant to have a family and that’s all omega’s were wired to want. 

“Would you like to come in? I just finished making Grogu’s favorite soup” Luke asked. 

“Sure” Din followed the man into the home. Luke walked over to the small stove and started pouring soup into bowls. “Sit’ Luke suggested without turning around. 

The mandalorian looked at the table and sat down with Grogu in his lap. Luke set two bowls down in front of them. One for Grogu and one for Din. Luke sat across from them with his own bowl. Grogu was already happily eating. Luke was about to lift his spoon to his mouth before looking at Din who was still just sitting there. 

“Oh. I should give you some privacy” He was gonna stand up when the deep voice stopped him. 

“No need” Din appreciated the gesture. “Sit down” 

Luke slowly sat back down, but didn’t start eating. Din knew the jedi was unsure so he decided to let him know it’s okay. He grabbed the bowl with one hand while the other lifted his helmet just to show his mouth. He lowered his helmet when he was done having a sip. Luke had watched with piqued interest. Sure he saw the man’s face when they first met, but now he’s just so familiar with the helmet. 

Din smiled as he watched the omega just keep staring at him. He pointed at the bowl and said, “Eat” 

Luke immediately listened and started to eat the soup. Din was amused by how fast the omega listened to him. “I thought jedi’s had mind control not me” 

“You don’t” Luke started to get shy as he said the next sentence. “My heat’s approaching so you could tell me to kill anyone and I probably would if it meant it pleased you” 

Din raised an eyebrow in surprise by such brutal honesty. It also made him aroused at the thought of the omega doing anything he says. He wasn’t blind and knew Luke was beautiful. He was actually the most beautiful omega in the galaxy in Din's opinion.

Luke shook his head and looked down at his bowl. “Sorry. Ignore that” He bit his lip and kept talking. “There’s another cottage near by and you can stay there with Grogu while I stay here”

Din was quiet as he looked Luke over. He could feel the warmth of arousal still in his gut. Realization hit him and he looked down at Grogu. “I think my rut is approaching as well” 

“You think?” Luke slowly spoke.   
  
“Yeah. It’s not till next month but I feel the signs. It could be coming soon since I caught scent of your heat” 

“So you want to spend it together?”   


“Yeah. It would make your heat end faster” 

“If you’re sure. I can have my sister watch Grogu” The child looked up and cooed at hearing his name. 

“No. I don’t know her” 

“Okay. Do you have someone who would watch him?” 

“I do. I’ll call them after we eat” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Long time no see, Mando” Cara said as hello. 

“Good to see you too, Dune. I have a favor to ask” he sat back in his chair. 

“What kind of favor?” she asked wary. 

“Can you watch the little one for awhile?”

“I thought the kid was with the jedi” 

“He is. We need you to watch him”

She sat back with crossed arms. “Oh. When did you two get together?” 

“None of your business” Din flatly said. “Can you watch him or not?” 

“Yeah. Just tell me your coordinates and-”

“No. I’ll take him to you. His location has to stay hidden” Din told her. 

“Very well. I’ll be waiting for your stop” She smirked. They ended the call and he made his way back to the cottage. “I’m gonna have to take him to my friend. I figured it will be best that she doesn’t know where we are” 

“Good idea” Luke kept drying Grogu off from his bath. “When are we going?” 

“You are staying here. We are heading out in the morning” Luke pouted but nodded. He handed Grogu in the towel to the alpha. “You have the honors to put him to bed. I’m gonna lay down. I put a cot next to his crib for you”

“Thank you” Din held the child as he watched Luke walk down the hall. “Let’s get you to bed  _ adiik _ ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Din landed on Nevarro and placed Grogu into his egg shaped cot. He hit the setting for the cot to follow him. He made his way through the town and stopped at a vendor. They were selling blankets that looked warm yet thin. It seemed perfect for the omega. He gave the vendor the right amount of credits and put the blanket in his satchel. 

“Mando!” He turned around to see it was Greef. “Dune told me you were coming by. Oh and the little one” Greef bent down and tickled the child as a hello. 

“How’s everything going?” Din asked as they started walking towards the main building. 

“Good. Nevarro is slowly building up to what it use to be” 

“That’s good” 

“Hey lover boy” Cara teased as she stood up from her seat. “Very excited to babysit while you have fun with the jedi” 

“The jedi?” Greef raised an eyebrow. Din just turned to look at the man with an intimidating tilt of the head. “Alright. Not gonna talk about that. How long are we babysitting?” 

“A week at most. I’ll call when I’ll come pick Grogu up” 

“Wait a week. Are you spending a rut with him?” Cara asked. 

“None of your business. Call if there is any emergency” He walked up to the cot and picked up Grogu. “Be good  _ adiik _ or no frogs for you” Grogu cooed and bumped his head against the helmet. 

He put him back down and nodded his goodbyes to his friends. He can feel himself starting to sweat under his armor and flight suit. His rut was coming faster and faster. He had to hurry back to Luke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He landed on the planet that he has yet to ask the name of. He had the blanket and a couple of rations in his satchel. As he got near to the cottage he could smell omega in heat even with his helmet on. He opened the door and was hit with heat pheromones. He had to grip the door frame from falling on his knees. He can feel his cock already hard in his pants as he stepped more into the home. He followed the scent to the bedroom. On the bed was Luke completely naked on top of a bunch of blankets. He was curled up in pain from the cramps.   


“Luke” he groaned. The omega looked up right away and rushed out of the bed. He pulled Din towards the bed and pushed him to sit down.   


“Finally. I couldn’t wait any longer” He got on his knees and unlatched the armor covering Din’s groin. He straddled the alpha once he was loose of the clothing. Din pulled off his gloves so he could feel Luke’s hot skin. He groped the omega’s ass and was pleased to feel him dripping wet. Luke held Din’s cock so he could sink down onto it. 

“Yes. Finally” he hissed out as he immediately started circling his hips. He started bouncing up and down while holding the shoulder pauldrons. Din was mesmerized as the omega was just using him like a sex toy. He didn’t mind one bit with the tight heat around him and hearing such gorgeous yet lewd moans. Din opened his eyes confused as he found them floating in the air with a couple of other items in the room. “Luke” He moved his hands to cradle the man’s face. “Look at me” The omega opened his eyes to show those bright blue eyes. “You need to put us down” 

Luke was confused till he looked around to see them floating. He groaned and rested his head against Din’s shoulder.

“So good, alpha” He cried out as he stopped to grind against him. Luke slowly put them back on the bed, but a couple of other items stayed in the air. “Want your knot, please” 

Din held Luke’s hips in a tight grip and started thrusting up at a brutal pace. Luke screamed in pleasure and held onto the beskar armor. The omega rested his forehead against the helmet as his breath fogged up the metal. Din stopped so he could lift his hands to take off the helmet. He let it fall to the ground, but didn’t hear it hit the ground. He lifted his right hand to tangle into the golden locks and bring the man in for a rough kiss. 

Luke moaned into it and let Din control the kiss. He felt them starting to float again, but grasped onto the smallest bit of control he had left to place them back down. The alpha growled and lifted Luke to throw him on the bed. He started biting at Luke’s neck as he thrusted rough and hard into the tight heat. The room was filled with Luke’s moan and the wet sound of their bodies meeting. 

_ “Gar cuyir bid mesh'la, cyar'ika”  _ Din groaned out as he held both of Luke’s hands above his head.  **_(You are so beautiful, sweetheart)._ **

“Mmh alpha” He whined out as his back arched into Din’s hold. “Knot me please. Want your pups” 

_ “Ni'll dinuir gar mayen gar copad”  _ Luke had no idea what the mandalorian was saying, but gods did he love it. His head was thrown back on the pillow as he moaned loudly.  __ **_(I’ll give you anything you want)._ **

Luke’s mind was only thinking of Din and how overwhelmed he felt from the pleasure. He was losing control as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasam.

Din’s knot was getting thicker making it harder for him to thrust. He deeply kissed Luke as he pushed his knot to lock them into place. Luke moaned into his mouth as he came against his stomach. Din sat up in alert once he heard a loud noise. He looked around to see the room was a wreck with items thrown around and the bed fell back on the floor. 

He looked down at the man in disbelief. He saw the man's power when they met, but this was something else. This was a loss of control due to pleasure, but gods did the Jedi look beautiful. Some of his hair was stuck to his forehead from sweating and all the bite marks were on display on his tan skin. His hands were still above his head clenched in fists. Din leaned down to kiss his neck as he let the omega come down from his high. He let go of his wrists and the man’s hands moved down to tangle in Din’s curly dark hair. “Sorry about your armor” He mumbled out completely unaware of his surroundings. 

He looked down to see Luke’s spent was all on his chest armor. He didn’t mind once he heard Luke giggle. Din kissed his nose and moved them to lay on their sides. 

Din was sweating under the beskar, but knew it must be cooling to the omega from how he pressed his face against the metal. “You okay?” he asked. 

Luke hummed at the feeling of Din filling him with his seed. “Yeah. Are you?” 

“Yeah. Wish I took off the armor beforehand though” he admitted. 

“I like it. Plus I’ve sorta been wanting to ride you while you’re in it” 

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. Since I saw you on the imperial cruiser” He told him. Din ran his fingers over Luke’s warm skin. “What were you saying?”

“That you’re beautiful and I’ll give you anything you want” 

Luke looked up at him with adoring eyes. “Anything?” 

“Yes,  _ cyar'ika.  _ Anything your heart desires and I’ll do everything in my power to give it to you” Luke felt like crying as Din so delicately moved his hair out of his face. He’s never had anyone express love to him in such a way. He always had to take care of everyone else and now here’s an alpha so willing to take care of him. 

Luke leaned in and kissed Din softly. “I just want you” he whispered. 

“You have me, Luke” 

“Forever?” 

Din was surprised by the forwardness, yet nodded his head. “Yes,  _ cyar'ika.  _ Forever if you want” Luke cuddled more into his side with a smile. “Rest. You’re gonna need it” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once his knot went down he carefully crawled out of Luke’s tight hold. He took off all his armor and then his flight suit. Din went to his satchel to grab the blanket he purchased. He draped the blanket over the man before getting back into bed. He pulled the omega back into his arms since he just looked so adorable. Luke purred and cozied up happily. Din followed his urge and started to place kisses on Luke’s face. He then moved to kiss his neck which turned into bites. He wanted to leave marks all over the omega so everyone could know he was his. Luke let out a breathy moan and started to rub his hardening cock against Din’s stomach. The alpha moved a hand down to his backside to feel how wet his omega was. Luke whined as Din pushed a finger into his dripping hole. 

“Sh. I got you,  _ cyar'ika _ ” Din pushed Luke even closer to his body so they could rut against each other. 

“Alpha” He begged as he slowly opened his eyes. Luke could feel himself over heating and his hole clenching with slick pouring out of him. Din had enough and manhandled Luke to be on his stomach. The omega immediately got into a presenting position with his chest flat on the bed while his ass was in the air. Din pounced and fully thrusted into the desperate hole. It was every bit animalistic more than man. Din was growling while he was fucking the omega beneath him. Luke was whining and screaming from the intense pleasure. He could feel the alpha’s cock so deep in him and yet he wanted even more. He was trying to meet the alpha’s thrust but he just couldn’t. He felt overwhelmed and was confused as he felt tears falling.   


“Please. Please, alpha. Please” He cried out. Din gripped Luke’s shoulders to make him sit up on his knees and his back pressed against his front. The alpha bit his shoulder to the point that he could taste blood on his tongue. He moved to his neck and licked a stripe which made the omega keen. He begged even louder when he felt the alpha’s lips on his scent gland. “Please. Please bite me. Bite me. Bite me” 

The alpha thrusted one last time to bury his knot while he bit the omega to make him his forever. They fell down on the bed and tried to catch their breath. Din licked over the bite mark to seal it and stop the bleeding. Luke was purring loudly at the feeling of his alpha caring for him while filling him with his pups. 

They moved to their sides while Din kept nuzzling his neck. He was unknowingly still rutting into Luke and growling. Luke reached behind himself with his left hand to hold Din’s hip. “ _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum”  _

Luke purred and let the alpha keep licking and biting at his sweat slick skin. “You proud I didn't lose control this time?” 

Din laughed and nuzzled his nose against the bite. The scent of mated omega was all he could think about. He nodded though to acknowledge Luke’s question. Luke hummed and enjoyed Din’s wandering hands mapping out his body. “So you’re my mate now” Din growled in response which made Luke chuckle. That reassured the omega on his overthinking of the situation. 

_ “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum”  _ Din whispered out again. 

“Don’t want to break your heart, but I don’t speak  _ mando’a _ ” 

“Gonna have to teach you then,  _ cyar'ika _ ” Din smiled against his skin.   


“Very well, but I still don’t know what that means” 

“I love you” He repeated in basic.

“Oh” Luke was surprised. “I uh love you too” 

“I know it’s soon, but there’s just something about you” Din spoke honestly. It was easier to talk since they weren’t facing each other. It was almost like he was hiding under his helmet. 

“It’s not. I feel it too. I think it’s the force that joined us together” Luke knew he was destined to be with the mandalorian as soon as that elevator door opened. Actually when his x fighter landed on that cruiser. The force wanted him to find Grogu to rebuild the Jedi order but also for him to finally have happiness and love. 

Din’s hand pulled him out of his thoughts though. It rubbed over the forming bump from all the come in him. He was sure he would round out even more as the rut/heat kept going, and possibly after when he’s pregnant. It was going to be a fun next few days. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’ve never been to Nevarro” Luke admitted. The mated pair were on Din’s ship heading over to pick up Grogu. Din was planning on going alone, but Luke insisted on going. 

“Really? Would have thought you’ve been to every planet, rebel hero” Din teased. 

“Don’t call me that” Luke laughed and playfully pushed the alpha. 

“Nevarro is slowly rebuilding after the empire” He decided on changing the subject. “It’s okay”

“How’s  _ Mandalore _ ?” Luke realized he never got the chance to ask before. 

“It’s okay. More clans have returned since they knew we're back. I don’t think they'll be too happy to know I mated you while I was gone” 

“Why’s that?” Luke pulled his legs up onto the chair and looked at his alpha with a raised brow. 

“Some of my people don’t trust jedi’s even a few on my council” 

“Then they shouldn’t be on you council” 

“Luke” He looked at him and the omega knew the pointed look he was giving him under the helmet. 

“I know. It’s just I’m one of the last jedi’s and I am nothing like my ancestors. I would never harm my mates people” 

“That’s what they aren’t gonna like. They’re gonna see I’m unfit to rule when I’m mated to the enemy” 

“I’m not your enemy and you know that, Din”

“I know,  _ cyar'ika _ . That’s why I will go alone to  _ Mandalore  _ to sort everything out before you and Grogu can come” Din explained. 

“So you’re ditching me” Luke pouted. 

“Luke, please” Din turned his chair so he was facing Luke. 

“Why can’t I just go and talk to your people to explain that I’m not the enemy? I am an ally” Luke felt uneasy at being separated from his mate. 

Din looked at the console to see they were about to exit hyperspace. “We’ll talk about this more later” 

They both got situated to land on Nevarro. Luke made sure his robes hid his saber since he didn’t want any problems. Din however didn’t hide his own saber which was clipped on his belt. As they were walking in the village, Mando would nod at people who were staring. Luke was surprised by all the smiles the alpha was getting. “The people really seem to like you” 

“I played a part in their freedom” Luke was intrigued to know the full story. Grogu did tell him quite a bit of how brave and thoughtful the mandalorian was. They entered a building and were welcomed to Grogu squealing with joy. 

“Hope you behaved,  _ adiik _ ” Din said as he lifted the child from the cot. Grogu bonked his head against the helmet before he looked over his shoulder. 

“Patoo!” He started to crawl over the armor to reach for Luke.   


“Hello little one” He took the child with a smile. Grogu touched his face and then kicked his feet once he saw the mating mark. “Sh” He quieted the boy as he fixed his robes to hide the mark. They agreed that no one should know yet about their bonding.

“Mando. Skywalker” Dune nodded to each of them. “You two seemed to have some fun” 

They both smelled heavily of each other even after they showered. “Did he behave?” Din asked rather than taking Cara’s teasing. 

“Yeah. Let him go to a class and eat those blue cookies he loves” She watched as Luke and Grogu were quietly talking to one another. “He understands the kid?” 

“Guess so. Probably that mind trick thing” Din said as he kept looking at the two. His mate and son were both so happy. 

“You are in deep” Cara muttered. “You heading back to  _ Mandalore _ ?” 

“Yeah. We are” Luke looked up with wide eyes. “The armorer will be visiting soon” 

He smirked under his helmet and turned to leave. “Let’s go” He whispered as he placed a hand on Luke’s back. 

“Do you mean it?” Luke asked. 

“Of course. I have to trust my mate and that means my people need to as well” Din kept looking forward, but could feel the jedi looking at him. He smiled and hoped that everything would run smoothly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a second part. Let me know if I should.


End file.
